Change in the heart
by Chikyo-sama
Summary: A new student comes who have strange looks and powers. She have the eyes for Hiwatari, but will love blossom? HiwatariXOC


I don't own D.N.Angel and the characters Sugisaki Yukiru does, I only own my original Character Chikyo Tsakaru! And sorry for the grammar if it's a little bad.

1.chapter: The new student

It was a warm summer day, looks perfect to go to school but not to me. I don't like being in crowded places. I just moved to this town, because of my mothers new job. I had to leav everything behind that was important to me, the only friends who accepted me and knew me. Without them I'm nothing, they teached me how to love myself and helped me get out of the dark.

- Chikyo! It's time for you to go. You're going to be late. – shout my mother from down stairs.

- Just a few minutes. – I said and I put on my uniform fast, grabed my bag and mp3 and laped out of my room, run down.

- Be careful dear. Hatori will going to pick you up after school, so don't wander away. – she said with a smile.

- I got it. I'm going, have a nice day. – and with that I left the house and get in to the car.

I looked at Hatori, he smiled at me.

- Here we go ojou-sama.

- Hatori. You know I don't like it when you're so formal. – I said to him with anger.

I wanted to run and never come back, I hate the world I live in. Being told what to do and what to not. I know I have to be responsible and all for I'm the heir of the company that mother have, but I'm just 16! I don't have to take the leading of this as far mother lives and maybe my brother will have it… If he comes back. He runned away when I was 5. I think I start to know why.

- Sorry my lady. This is my job. – he said still smiling.

- Hm… - was just all i responsed and I started playing with my hair.

My long, staight black hair. I'm going to stick out. I always have. Being much more sharp, direct and my worst two bad feature, being cruel and hard. My eyes are evil to the looks to as well as my appearence. But everyone would be scared if someone looks at them with the eye color like mine. It's blue in the middle and start to turn red to the end. Back at my hometown everyone just called me demon-chan except my friends. They realised that I have good features as well, and what are those? I can be funny sometimes too and anyone can talk to me about their problems, I can solw them. I can see who are bad and who is good but even to the bad, I give an answer. I looked out of the window and saw the school. everyone at the entrance looked at the car and started whispering.

- Eh? Who is it?

- Who could it be?

- Maybe the new student. I heard that she is super rich.

- Really? Is it a boy or a girl?

- Let's find it out, he or she is getting out.

Hatori opened the door for me and I get out. Every eye was on me and then I opened my eyes and the whisperes started again.

- What's with thise eyes?

- It's creaping me out.

- I hope she not gets into my class.

That was the last straw. But I spoke slowly and politely. I will not be engry to such lowly people.

- If you don't like it than don't stare.

All of them gasped. I started walking towards the bulding and everyone steped out of my way.

- What a cold girl…

- Even tough she could be such a cutie.

I walked in and started to walk towards the techers room. The people just steped out of my way and murmured things. This is going to be a long school life. Finally I reached the teachers room. I knoked at the door and a woman came out.

- Oh, and who might you be little one? – she sked with a smile but I could see through it, she was disgusted.

- I'm the new student. Chikyo Tsakaru. Nice to meet you. – I said and bowed.

- Oh! The principal said that you will come. – she said and she gave me 2 paper. – One is a paper of your classes and the other is the name of your classmates. Have luck. – and with that she shut the door and I heard at the other side what she was saying.

- My what a child, she acts like a dead girl. No feelings just the endless nothing.

She was right. I really acted like a dead. But after what I've been through everyone would act like this or wors. Loosing your father in front of your eyes and the brother who was the only one who protected you early gone. I tried to kill myself in the bath at 6 but only ended up stoping my heart for 23 seconds because Hatori gave me CPR. I knew Hatori since i was born. Like a second brother only wors.

- Okay, let's see where I have to go. – I whispered to myself.

On the paper I saw that I had all my classes in one room only the p.e. not. Than why did I had to have this stupid paper? To loose it? I read the class title: 1-D students: and I started reading them and saw 4 names that was somewhat strange, but only one seemed so familiar that I thought I know him, but then the bell rang and I didn't know where to go. Suddenly I heared a voice.

- Ah! I'm late again! Ah…! – and with that he bumped into me and we almost fell when I grabed him and I did a salto. His eyes was closed waiting for a bump but it never come.

- Eh? – was all he could say when he realised what happened.

- Sorry…

- Oh, no I was…

- What you are suposed to say when something like this happens.

- I… I guess you're right. I'm very sorry. – and he bowed.

Then something in me started to spoke and my lips moved on it's own.

- You should be more carefull Niwa Daisuke. Even that man inside you… – than my eyes widen and I shut my mouth. – Sorry, i don't know what's gotten into me. – and I toke up our bags and I handed him his.

- Thank you. Are you… new? – he asked but I saw the shock on his face as he saw my eyes and heared what I said.

- Yes. I'm Chikyo Tsakaru. Nice to meet you. – I said and bowed.

- Ah, no… The honor is mine. – and he bowed too.

- Niwa-san. What class are you in?

- 1-D. Why? You?

- Luky me. I'm in that class too. Could you guide me?

- Of course Tsakaru-san.

- Chikyo. Just call me Chikyo. I have had enough of formals and all.

- Okay… Chikyo. Come, I'll showe you the way. – he said and toke my hand.

I was shocked. He was not disgusted or scared. Suddenly memories of my brother and old friends came in.

- Well, we are here. Could you please cover me?

- Yes… - I said in a slow tone.

With that he put on a nother smile and opened the door.

- Sensei. Sorry that I'm late, I just had to escort the new student.

- I got it. Please sit down and new student-sama please come in.

I got in and walked next to the teacher and slowly turned towards the class. They all gasped.

- Look it's that creapy girl.

- Oh damn, she is in the same class I am.

- What a monster.

- I hope she gets expelled of her looks.

I just stood the emotionlessly and started speaking.

- It seems that everyone here are so much beautifull and cute that I don't fit in. I hope you will be and idol or something sometime. Just don't forget that what you said to the heir of the Sanatsu corporation.

- Eh?! – went the whole class.

- You are the heir of that corporation? Amaizing.

- I tought that you resembled Kayano Sanatsu a little.

- Well, well. More friendly are we? Now that you know who am I. – well this was not meant for everyone. Niwa-san and 3 more students were just sittin with shock. One of them caucht my eyes. His blue hair and eyes. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

- Settle down class. And you…

- Chikyo. Chikyo Tsakaru.

- Tsakaru-san, please take the seat next to Hiwatari-kun. He's the one…

Before he could finish I walked nex to him and sat down next to him. They look at me wide eyed.

- How did you know? – asked one of my classmate.

I showed them the paper and said.

- I was guessing. – and then smiled.

This was the first time that I smiled befor unknown people.

- How cute! – went the whole class.

- You're not that scarry if you smile.

- I don't like smiling. Maybe onday you will know why. – I said and opened my book and said. – Sensei, it's 2x-4y/cos(180°-52°).

- He? – they looked at the board.

There was a very hard problem and I said the answer to it in almost immediatly.

- Very good, Tsakaru-san. Class sit down and Tsakaru-san could you show us how did you find that out.

- Of course. It's so easy.

- Eh?! – went again everyone while they sat down.

- Come and show us please. – the teacher just stod there and cried in his happiness that someone who was this good was there.

I went to the board and started writing. I wrote so hard and difficult formulas that the teacher just watched and the whole class shock was even bigger. I lead it down like i was a scientist. I looked behind and saw cluless faces exept for 2 man. The teacher and Hiwatari.

- Is it too difficult? Than this is the most easiest. – and I started writing again and what I did before in 3 and a half line I did it in 1.

Now I looked behind and saw less cluless faces and saw that they were writing, even the teacher.


End file.
